pinkydinkydoofandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler's Tall O'Meter
" |image= |number=Season 1, Episode 6a |code=106a |great big fancy word=gargantuan |games=1. Great Big Fancy Word Game 2. Which is the right Pinky? |sister episode="Pinky Dinky Doo and the Cloud People" |previous="Pinky Dinky Doo and the Party Animals" |next="Pinky Dinky Doo and the Cloud People" }} " " is an episode of from the first season. In this episode, Pinky runs into some problems when she uses her tall-o-meter to supersize herself! Mr. Guinea Pig waters Tyler's hair with a watering can. Tyler shakes it off and he wants to be tall. Tyler gets a tall-o-meter from the closet. Mr. Get Tall-O-Meter can talk. "Exactly zero inches," The get tall-o-meter says. "Zero, that's nothing!" Pinky says. Pinky thought some kid at school called "Teeny Tiny Doo". Pinky wants to be gargantuan. Pinky thinks the get tall-o-meter is super slow, and that is not for me. "Pinky Dinky Doo will now grow a foot." The Get Tall-O-Meter says. "A foot? No way!" Pinky says. "Not that kind of foot, a foot taller," The Get Tall-O-Meter says. Pinky is growing fast. Pinky will eat A. Chocolate Canoe B. Dancing Duck C. Frosted Brainiac Flakes The answer is C. Pinky eats frosted brainiac flakes. Pinky plays basketball at Hoop-Dee-Doo Stadium. Pinky and Mr. Guinea Pig picked apples from the apple tree in Smack Dab Park. Pinky was thrilled to be tall, and getting taller every minute. The Get Tall-O-Meter starts to shimmy and shake. "Warning, Pinky Dinky Doo is growing too tall too fast," The Get Tall-O-Meter says. Tyler ran outside. "Pinky, you're gargantuan!" Tyler says. Pinky is growing so fast. Pinky is growing too tall too fast. Pinky has to fix the get tall-o-meter and get back to her real size. Pinky is way too big and can't fit in her apartment building. Pinky starts to think really big. Pinky is way too big to fix the Get Tall-O-Meter, but she has a little brother who is just the right size, Tyler, and Pinky draws Tyler pulling the lever down to the get tall-o-meter with her paper and a pencil. "Wake up, Mr. Guinea Pig, I have a job for you." Pinky says. Mr. Guinea Pig woke up and says "OK!". Pinky folds the paper airplane for Tyler. Mr. Guinea Pig wears goggles and a helmet. "Aye aye," Mr. Guinea Pig says. Pinky flies the paper airplane for Tyler to help. "Hey, Mr. Guinea Pig," Tyler says. "Tyler!" Mr. Guinea Pig says. Tyler and Mr. Guinea Pig flip the paper that says "Tyler pulling the lever down to the get tall-o-meter". "That's a great plan. I just hope I'm tall enough," Tyler says. Tyler zip-zam-zoomed to the bedroom to pull the lever for Pinky to shrink down, but the Get Tall-O-Meter was still going ker-ploo-ey. Tyler pulled the lever for Pinky to shrink down. Tyler and Mr. Guinea Pig use binoculars to look for Pinky. Pinky is in her bedroom, and she's in her regular size. "And Pinky size is good enough for me, in fact, it's perfect!" Pinky says. They all giggle and the story ends. Tyler is just the right size to reach the lever and fix the get tall-o-meter, just like in this story. *Pinky, Tyler, and Mr. Guinea Pig all say "Cheese Please!". *This is the 4th episode to play "The Great Big Fancy Word Game". *This is the 4th episode to play "Which is the right Pinky?". *This is the only episode in which Mr. Guinea Pig says "Hylo!" in a wrong voice. *Although Pinky says, "Looks like it's time for me to think big.", Nicholas then says, “Watch out everybody! Pinky’s gonna think really big.”, and Pinky sings the "Think Really Big!" song instead, though the lyrics are mostly the same as the standard “Think Big!” Song. *A siren blaring sound effect is reused in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Missing Dinosaurs". It would later be used in "Pinky and the Big Rainy Day". *Tyler's Tall O'Meter and Pinky Dinky Doo and the Cloud People/Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Great Big Fancy Word episodes Category:Costume episodes Category:Season 1